Mobius Doom Chapter Story
by ZenicFang
Summary: Its when Shadow, Rouge, and a few GUN soldiers go onto the Space Colony Ark/Mars to locate a lone Soldier known as Azra to get intel of a disappearence.


Mobius Doom PART 1

On the Space Colony Ark, it was shut down ever since the Ultimate Life Form project. Ever since, it was shut down for 50 years. And lately it has been active. It was moved to above Mars, and been conducting research that another Company has been doing. Wayne Enterprises was the first to break Historical Ground on Mars, but something has happened.

During the Wayne Enterprises exploration, it was going smoothly, till it turned into a massacre by an unknown force. Some scientists were running down a Darkened Metallic Hall, 3 or 4 of them. They were breathing heavily as they were running around some corners. "Is it still behind us?" One Scientist asked. No one dared to look back, but they agreed that something was still chasing them, since they heard some faint snarling sounds. One was falling behind, and fell...then he was suddenly pulled into the Shadows, a crunching sound was heard. Blood spread on the floor. The remaining scientist kept running, but something pulled another one through the Air Vent sharply. Some skin was hanging and blood was dripping as the remaining 2 scientist ran. The head Scientist got through a door to the lab. He held it open for the last Scientist, but some kind of creature came in between the 2 and made the Head Scientist shut the door. The Scream of the Lady Scientist was heard, but then suddenly dropped off.

The Head scientist went to his desk and sets up to save a Video file. He pressed record and started, "This is Mikky Wayne, and we have encountered an unknown species here on Space Colony Ark. Please, whoever sees this message, remember…Do not…go on the Planet Surface!" He recorded before he, and the message was cut off by the Unknown Creature.

7 years later…

A new entity named the Julius Nova, was formed and sent new teams up to the Ark, which was still above Mars. The new Team included a band of scientist and some Army Soldier Mercenaries.

It was kept a secret as some of the Soldiers mysteriously disappeared. It was GUN only access. Only at this time, there is one remaining on the Mars facility. So on December 18, 2012, a new team was on Earth relaxing for the Holiday leave. Some include Privates Wally tall Black man with a Afro type Hair, and low Voice. Nick A skinny short and prankful Asian Male. And Mack, the recruit of age 21. Recently out of Collage, and joined GUN. Corporal Rouge The Bat, long time GUN agent, and the only Female Bat of the team, and Captain Shadow The Hedgehog the Ultimate Life Form Hedgehog. Shadow was getting Intel, about Space Colony Ark. Shadow moved on from what happened 50 years ago on the Ark.

"We have Intel about what happened 7 years ago on the Ark Shadow. With the incident of the Massacurs, that we thought was over. And it seems a few soldiers disappeared in the last month when we just sent them. Only one remains, he goes by the name Azra The Hedgehog. We have a Scientist on the Ark; her name is Tikal the Echidna. An Orange Echidna with a Headband and Sandals. Talk to her, and you might find him." The Captain Said. Shadow nodded, "Understood" Shadow simply said.

"If you encounter any unknown forces, the use of Arms is a go. Our Mission is to search and Rescue that lone Solider. Nothing else." The captain said. Shadow nodded, "Understood, Search and rescue. Find the lone Soldier Azra The Hedgehog and bring him back safe and sound." Shadow said. The Briefing ended and Shadow got up and suits up.

Some of the Soldiers were resting in the Quarters. "I can't wait to get home for the Holidays. Christmas time is the best." Nick said. Wally chuckled. "I'm going to find my buddies at home and have a few rounds." Wally said. Rouge sighed. "Men, with their drinking, do you ever stop? Why not have some sense like the Recruit, Mack." Rouge said. Mack turned to Rouge when he heard his name. "Yes Ma'am?" Mack asked. "Oh nothing Kid." Rouge said.

Shadow came into the Quarters. "Everyone, the Leave is cancelled." Shadow said. "Wait what?" Wally exclaimed. "The incident that happened 7 years ago, And recently I got word of a lone Soldier named Azra up there." Shadow said. "Zenic 'Azra' the Hedgehog? Husband to the Scientist Tikal The Echidna?" Rouge asked. Shadow nodded. "And we are going to risk our lives for just one Hedgehog?" Nick asked. Shadow nodded again. "He has Intel that might help settle the incident 7 years ago. Now suit up, everyone." Shadow said.

(To be continued)


End file.
